Persistency Pays Off
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Beca getting busted for subtly feeling Chloe up in public by Aubrey. Aubrey is disgusted and embarrasses Beca, but it does not deter her from doing it in the future." Went a little off prompt while writing.


The Bellas were out at a fancy Italian restaurant in Manhatten celebrating their Nationals win. Aubrey was taking a sip of her win, reveling in the fact that the same group that had their ZBT performance cut short to due suckage.

Aubrey was in a trance of happiness, trying to convince herself that this was actually happening and not a dream.

The blonde was pulled back to reality when she noticed Beca's arm moving and Chloe's eyes screwed shut with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Aubrey asked Beca a little louder than intended, earning all of the Bellas attention.

"It wasn't what you think it was," Chloe said quietly, trying to downplay the whole situation.

"Oh, so Beca wasn't just finger fucking you under the table?" Aubrey asked incredulously.

"Ok, so it is what it looked like," Beca said smugly.

Stacie started to say how impressed she was by the couple's exhibitionism, but was quickly stopped by a death glare that had the taller brunette locking down at her lap in submission.

"Please just keep it in your pants until we get back to the hotel," Aubrey asked in exasperation.

"We will Bree, promise," Chloe assured her best friend as she pulled Beca's hand out of her skirt and onto the table.

The best of dinner was relatively uneventful, Fat Amy paid the bill with the money she had earned being a car model back in Australia and then they were off to club.

The club was packed with attractive people, good music, and delicious cocktails. Aubrey made the entire group do a celebratory shot before allowing the girls go off to do as they pleased. As much as Beca wanted to sit at the bar and listed to the DJ, Chloe wanted to dance and what Chloe wanted, Chloe got.

The dance floor was packed but Chloe found them a bit of space before turning around and grinding her butt up against Beca's crotch. She wasn't sure if it was the two cocktails she had with dinner combined with the shot she had just ingested, the music, or how residually turned on she was from dinner, but Beca started grinding up on Chloe while grabbing her hips and kissing the back of her neck.

Chloe couldn't help but smirk, she loved when her girlfriend let loose and let herself enjoy something. For a few songs that's all they did, until the redhead felt something wet on her butt. Chloe turned around and made Beca stop dancing on her, much to the brunette's disappointment. "Becs, did you pee yourself?" the redhead asked cautiously.

"What? No. Gross, Chlo," Beca said with clear disgust on her face. "Why would you even think that?"

"I felt something wet on my butt. I just didn't know if you…"

Beca cut her off, "Come on Chloe, how much do you think I've had to drink that I wouldn't recognize that I have to pee?"

"Ok, then what is it then?" Chloe asked, not appreciating Beca's tone.

"I don't know, it's hot in here, maybe I sweated through my jeans." Beca tried, desperately trying to cover up what it actually was.

Chloe was taken aback at how defensive Beca was being before realization set in. "O-M-aca-G, you're so turned on you got wet through your jeans?" the redhead practically yelled for the entire club to hear.

"Fine, yes I did. Now would you mind keeping your voice down? I don't want everyone in the club knowing," Beca said, clearly irritated. "Can we please just close the tab and go back to the hotel so you can take care of me?" Beca asked pleadingly.

The redhead's signature perverted grin spread across her face before turning innocent. "But Beca, we just got here and I'm having a good time."

Beca let out a groan. She knew her girlfriend was just teasing her, but with how turned on she already was, teasing was the last thing she needed. The brunette grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her through the throngs of people towards the women's bathroom.

Once they were in the small room, Beca turned around and slammed Chloe against it, her left hand cupping the redhead's face as her right locked the door. The redhead couldn't help but squeak in surprise, Beca wasn't one to initial sex often, especially in public. Chloe wasn't sure what had caused her girlfriend's uncharacteristic behavior, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Chloe couldn't help the small whimper that exited her mouth when Beca started biting her way down the redhead's neck to her collarbone. The brunette let out a small growl when Chloe's top got in the way of her kissing, so she untucked it from the skirt and ripped it open before throwing it to the side and making quick work of the bra.

With Chloe no naked from the waist up, the brunette resumed her attack on the tops of her girlfriend's breasts. "Mmm… yes, Beca, feels so good," the redhead moaned as her short blunt nails dug into the brunette's scalp in an attempt to bring her closer.

Beca just smirked as she moved to the valley of Chloe's breasts, making the other girl let out a frustrated groan. The brunette's hand roughly grabbed Chloe's breasts and began kneading them as she continued her journey south.

The brunette unzipped Chloe's shirt with one hand while the other continued its assault on her breast. While kneeling down, Beca pulled her girlfriend's skirt and panties in one unceremonious pull leaving the redhead completely naked.

Chloe's eyes were almost completely black with arousal, Beca was about to smirk, but stopped herself, not wanting to ruin the moment. Instead the brunette opted to grab the backs of her thighs as she husked, "What do you want me to do to you baby?"

The redhead almost came from the question alone, "Mouth," was the only thing she could get out, but it was all Beca needed before throwing Chloe's leg over her shoulder and diving into her pussy to eat her out.

The reaction was immediate as Chloe's hand tangled in chocolate locks and her eyes fluttered closed. Moans immediately started falling from the redhead's lips in time with the movements of Beca's tongue. Without thinking, Chloe's free hand moved to her breast and began rolling and tweaking her nipple before moving to the other one. "Oh fuck Beca, stay right there." Chloe said as her girlfriend hit her sweet spot, quickly feeling herself move to the edge.

Beca smirked as she tried to focus on hitting that spot over and over until Chloe's walls clamped down on her tongue and the hand in her tightened to the point that she worried the redhead might accidently rip a chunk out.

When she came down from her high, Chloe slumped against the wall and opened her eyes to give her girlfriend a content, but tired smile. Beca returned it with a smirk and an air kiss.

"Wow Becs, that was amazing. Who would have thought you would get such a rush from having sex in the bathroom of a club?"

"Yeah, well I figured the faster I got you off the sooner you would be willing to return the favor," Beca reminded her in as passive a voice as she could imagine in her painfully aroused state.

Before she knew it, Beca found herself with her back against the back against the bathroom door with Chloe's tongue inside of her mouth. She recovered enough to return the kiss only moments before the redhead ripped the brunette's shirt open and pushed it off of her shoulders and arms before reaching a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra and take it off.

Once Beca's perky tits were exposed, Chloe wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the left on and swirling her tongue around the nipple, lightly biting it occasionally before soothing it with her tongue. "Come on baby, I've suffered enough, can we skip the foreplay just this once?" Beca whined when Chloe slowly started kissing her way down the brunette's body, her hands mercilessly groping her girlfriend's breasts.

For once, Chloe had given into Beca's request and unzipped the brunette's jeans before moving her hand into the DJ's panties and immediately plunging two fingers inside of her girlfriend.

Beca let out a long, guttural moan of relief at finally getting what she had wanted for so long. Chloe felt the reaction almost instantly as Beca's walls started clamping down on her fingers, signaling an impending orgasm. Chloe added a third finger and started the dirty talk that she knew drove Beca crazy. "Come on baby, come on my fingers so I can taste your sweet release as I lick them clean while I replay your orgasm in my head. I know you want to."

Seconds later, Beca came on Chloe's fingers as her hand fell back against the cold tiles as she fisted auburn locks while her girlfriend helped her ride out her orgasm.

When she was sure her girlfriend was finished, Chloe removed her fingers and sucked them clean while innocently smiling up at Beca. "Feeling better?"

The brunette chuckled as she offered her hand to help Chloe up. "Definitely. I'm good to stay until bar time now."

"Well, that's too bad because all of this bathroom fucking has me pretty worked up. I guess if you don't want to go back with me I could always give old Jill a call," Chloe said innocently as she held up her left hand.

"I just changed my mind," Beca quickly amended.

Chloe just smirked in satisfaction. "Good choice."

The girls quickly left the bathroom and made a beeline for the exit. They vaguely heard Stacie and Fat Amy cheering them on, but they weren't embarrassed, they were too focused on getting back to the hotel to tone each other senseless.


End file.
